yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 012
The Take Back, Part 2, known as Dead Chase! Weave the Bonds, Turbo Warrior in the Japanese version, is the twelth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Yusei, who got back his Duel Runner and his Deck, continued his Turbo Duel with Trudge. Blister, who is witnessing the Turbo Duel, does not understand why Yusei is so determined to retrieve his "Bonds of Friendship". __TOC__ Summary Duel continues Yusei continues his Turbo Duel with Trudge while trying to escape the Security warehouse. Securities continue to shut exits leaving no escape. With only a dead end ahead, Trudge prompts Yusei to surrender. Blister then contacts Yusei and tells him to push on. Yusei speeds forward towards the next door, which suddenly explodes allowing passage for the two riders. After passing through, both riders plummet down an elevator chute. Trudge laughs and continues the Duel as they fall. In the English version, Trudge says that he'll get payback for when Yusei ditched him back in the trash tube. Yusei makes it out after reaching the bottom, but the elevator doors shut holding Trudge inside. Trudge smashes through the doors and catches up with Yusei. Trudge begins to ram his Duel Runner into Yusei's, but is abruptly kicked back when Blister suddenly appears. In the Japanese version; Yusei asks Blister why he came. Claiming not to have any "mushy" feelings for friends, Blister states that he's here to see the fate of someone who prattles of "bonds of friendship" and for their financial business. Yusei asks what happens. Blister reflects on the accident where Aero got severly injured. In the English; Yusei thanks Blister, but Blister says not to bother, he's only here to check out his handy work; should this task fail, his reputation might never recover. He tries to assures Yusei that they're not friends, he's already ruined one friendship. Yusei then asks Blister to tell him about Aero. Story of Blister and Aero Blister and Aero play "Machiners Sniper" and use it to attack and destroy their opponent's "Battle Warrior". Afterwards their both shown raising a trophy. In the Japanese version, Blister says that he convinced himself, Aero was the best friend around. But he cut ties with Aero in order to go solo and make it to the big league. In the English version, Blister tells Yusei that back then, they were on top of their game and it was all because Aero was a great competitor and an even greater friend. Aero thought they'd be champs forever, Blister explains, but he was missing the bigger picture, Tag Dueling could only take them so far. Blister made arrangements to go solo, after a representative from KaibaCorp showed up, offering big money. He saw this as a huge chance to make it to the big league and face duelist like the legends, Atlas, Phoenix and Truesdale. While Blister and Aero are dueling, Blister began to scold Aero for playing the "Machiners Sniper" card. In the Japanese, Aero says that it's their favorite card, but Blister argues that that move is not always going to work. Blister reminds Yusei of what he said, "having friends makes you only think more about yourself." You just use them, hurt them and eventually betray them without a care. In the English version, Aero asks why does Blister care and feels betrayed after hearing the deal he made with KaibaCorp. Blister tells him that friendship doesn't pay the rent and he doesn't want to spend the rest of his life in the Tag Duel bush league. Aero apologizes. "Machiner's Sniper" gets destroyed and they begin arguing over the move. As they argue the Duel Runner in front of them falls over. The duo hit off of it and are sent off course in the direction of a factory. The side car breaks off. Blister reaches out for Aero's hand, but pulls away to save himself, leaving Aero to crash. In the Japanese, he explains that Aero survived, but still curses him to this day. Yusei asks if Aero actually said that. Blister replies that he didn't have to for him to know. Yusei glares back slightly unsure. He says that the word friend may be phony, but so long as the bond exists, that's proof enough. That is why Yusei came, back for his bonds. In the English, Blister says that Aero spend a few months in hospital and never let him say sorry. All he did was send him the "Machiners Sniper" card to remind him what a bad friend he was. Next time someone asks Yusei about friendship, Blister instructs him to remember what he did to his best friend. He hopes Yusei's friends are worth the risk that Yusei is investing, because if he knows friends, they're only hanging out with Yusei because they want something in return. Yusei insists that he's wrong and Blister is too angry with himself to see the truth. He tells Blister that Aero never wanted to hurt him, sometimes friends do stupid things. Trudge returns Trudge suddenly reappears reminding them that the Duel is still on. The Duel continues and with victory looking very likely to be in Trudge's hands. In the English version, Blister says that Yusei is just like Aero, since he's not afraid. Yusei tells him that's because he's got him on his side and Aero would have felt the same. In the Japanese, Blister becomes uneasy and asks Yusei how he's going to get out of this. Yusei assures Saiga that he'll win, while he has bonds with his friends, but this causes Blister to get even more upset and tell Yusei to stop with his nonsense. Yusei says that it isn't nonsense and that Blister is holding a bond himself, the "Machiners Sniper". Blister still thinks he was given the card as a reminder that Aero will never forgive him. Yusei suggests that maybe Aero had risked his life to save the card. Yusei could tell by looking at the damaged card, that Aero had fixed it up. In the English version, Blister worries that Yusei is going to lose and his reputation will suffer. Yusei assures him that he'll win and that Blister's friendship is what's going to make it all possible. Blister is reluctant to help him. He says Yusei doesn't want his help, unlike back in the Satellite, friends only get the way over here. Yusei is not convinced that Blister really feels that way. Mentioning the card Aero returned to him, immediately causes Blister to jump on defense and insist Aero gave it to him in spite. Yusei assures Blister, that he's wrong, Aero gave him the card as a symbol of their friendship. " card. This scene was excluded in the English version.]] Flashbacks show Aero rescuing the card from the fire just before being blown back by the explosion. Yusei assures Blister, that Aero didn't want to cut bonds, since he wanted to cherish those bonds. As long as Saiga holds the bonds, they will still be friends, just like Yusei has his friends. The Duel continues and when it is clear Yusei is about to win, Trudge becomes enraged and begins to ram into Yusei saying that he shouldn't lose to Satellite scum, like Yusei. Blister then holds Trudge back allowing Yusei to finish the Duel. Blister falls over while holding Trudge back, but tells Yusei to go on without him. The twins Yusei leaves the building and rides through a crowd of Securities. As he does so, he gets electrocuted by the securities. Meanwhile elsewhere Luna, who is with her brother Leo, senses something and rushes out of the room. Yusei gets away from the crowd and falls. The twins dash outside the building, finding him. Featured Duels Yusei Fudo vs Trudge :''... continued from last episode. Yusei and Trudge each have 5 SPC. Trudge equips "Speed Spell - Rapid Shotwing" to "Search Striker" raising its ATK to 2100. He then attacks Yusei directly with "Search Striker". (Yusei: 1400 Life Points) Yusei loses 2 SPC (Yusei: 3 SPC). Next he attacks with "Pursuit Chaser", but Yusei activates "Confusion Chaff" causing "Pursuit Chaser" to attack "Search Striker". (Trudge: 3300) Trudge Sets a card and "Search Striker's" ATK returns to 1600. Yusei has 4 SPC and Trudge has 6 SPC. Yusei Summons "Speed Warrior" and Trudge activates "Power Bind" dropping "Speed Warrior's" ATK to 0. Yusei then activates "Speed Spell - Reactor Pod". (Trudge: 2400) Yusei Sets a card and ends. Yusei has 5 SPC and Trudge has 7 SPC. Trudge attacks "Speed Warrior" with "Search Striker", but Yusei activates "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow", negating the attack. He then plays the Trap Card "Final Countdown" and Sets a card. Yusei has 6 SPC and Trudge has 8 SPC. Yusei switches "Speed Warrior" to Defense Position and Summons "Healing Wave Generator" in Defense Position and uses its effect. (Yusei: 1600) Yusei Sets 2 cards. Yusei has 7 SPC and Trudge has 9 SPC. Trudge Summons "Torapart" and uses it and "Search Striker" to Synchro Summon "Goyo Guardian". "Goyo Guardian" attacks "Healing Wave Generator". Yusei tries to use "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow", but cannot due to "Torapart's" effect. Trudge Special Summons "Healing Wave Generator" to his field using "Goyo Guardian's" effect. Trudge then uses "Healing Wave Generator's" effect. (Trudge: 3000) Yusei has 8 SPC and Trudge has 10 SPC. Yusei draws and Summons "Turbo Synchron". Then he revives "Quillbolt Hedgehog" with its effect. Yusei attacks "Healing Wave Generator" with "Turbo Synchron" (Yusei: 100). Yusei loses 1 SPC (Yusei: 7 SPC). Yusei next uses "Turbo Synchron's" effect to Special Summon "Sonic Chick" from his hand and then activates "Urgent Tuning" using his 4 monsters to Synchro Summon "Turbo Warrior". "Turbo Warrior" lowers "Goyo Guardian's" ATK to 1400. Yusei finally plays "Synchro Strike" increasing "Turbo Warrior's" ATK to 4500. "Turbo Warrior" attacks and destroys "Goyo Guardian", dropping Trudge's Life Points to 0. Yusei wins. Differences in adaptations * Yuji (Aero) crashing into a building in Saiga's (Blister's) flashback is removed from the English version. Mistakes * The TV Tokyo website mistakenly leaked the "Morphtronic Magnen" high quality image, by listing it as the Featured Card for this episode, instead of "Turbo Warrior". "Morphtronic Magnen" is in fact the Featured Card for episode 13. This error was fixed shortly afterwards. * In the dub, when Trudge activated "Speed Spell - Rapid Shotwing" to increase "Search Striker's" ATK, its ATK appeared as 1650 before the increase rather than 1600.